SYOC
by socrgrl14
Summary: Just create your own character. They can be a demi-god or a hunter if Artemis. You can submit up to three characters. Just fill out the form and have  fun! As of right now, I'm NOT accepting anymore characters.
1. Chapter One, Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO.

A/N: Here's the start to the story. It's just introducing the characters, minus the Hunters. They'll come later. Any suggestions are welcome, but please be nice. Any ideas for names or quests? Also, if you want your character to have a pet, I'm fine, as long as it's reasonable (ex. You can't have a giraffe, etc.). You can have cats, dogs, fish, reptiles, small animals (guinea pig or hamster).

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Summer**

Summer.

The time every kid loves, especially when they're a demigod and their vacation means spending time at Camp Half-Blood.

At Camp Half-Blood

Camp Half-Blood was a flurry of activity, due to the return of the summer campers. Schools had let out last Friday, which meant the campers would be arriving any minute now. All the year-round campers were cleaning their cabins, because with the return of summer campers meant that new campers would also be arriving.

Inside the cabins, the all year campers were straightening up, hoping to impress the new campers, as well as the new head counselors. And as always, the Apollo cabin was the last cabin to start their summer cleaning.

Inside the Aphrodite Cabin

"Alright people, now's our chance to impress the new campers," Alice Cuore tells her cabin, flipping her platinum blond hair over her shoulder. She is the recently appointed head counselor, so it's her job to make sure the cabin is clean. She smoothes out her pink and red comforter then walks over to Lanie Davis' bed. The red walls were mostly covered by posters and pictures. Armor and weapons were also hung on the walls, waiting for class or capture the flag. Yoga mats were on the floor, along with weights, so that the cabin can maintain their perfect shape.

"Really Alice, it's not like the new campers will care what the cabin looks like, and the summer campers have already seen it. You need to relax a little and loosen up," Lanie tells her head counselor. She grabs a bunch of her wavy blond hair in her hands, and lets it cascade over her shoulders. Reaching across her bed, she pushes down on her blue bed spread. Alice rolls her aqua colored eyes as she moves on to the last bed, which happens to belong to Leila Marigold.

"Leave Ally alone, Lanie. She just wants the cabin to look good." Leila stretches her purple duvet cover over her sheets and places her plushies on top, including a dove in honor of her mom. Her wavy, light brown hair stood out in the cabin, because most of them were blonds.

"Thank you, Leila. But it's not necessary. Now that our cabin is clean, you can go and do whatever you want until dinner."

In the Poseidon cabin

"Ready for the summer to start?" Jakob Ross asks his sister, as he finishes making his bed. He walks over to the wall and readjusts the surfer poster that hangs next to his bed. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he ignores the fact that his jet black hair is plastered to his forehead. He turns and glances at his sister, Mayra DeLeon.

"Huh, yeah, I guess I'm ready," she answers as she finishes placing the picture of her mom on her night stand. She wipes away a bead of sweat from her forehead and continues to fiddle with the picture.

"Maybe we'll get some new cabin mates. It's kinda lonely." Jake reaches under his bed to where he keeps his cooler full of soda. He grabs a root beer and two plastic cups. After pouring the soda, he hands a cup to Mayra.

"Thanks Jake. I guess it is pretty lonely in here," she says as she takes a sip. "But don't get caught with the soda. You just got named head counselor. You don't want Chiron to take that away from you." Mayra reaches onto her night stand and grabs a napkin. She pushes her black wavy hair out of her face and wipes her face with it. After she's done, she crumples it up and tosses it in the trash can.

"Yeah. Well, at least our cabin's clean now. See you at dinner," he says as he walks out the door, leaving Mayra alone with her thoughts.

In the Demeter cabin

Calliope walks around her bed, putting the finishing touches to her brown and light blue theme. Pausing a minute, she sweeps her long, chocolate brown hair out of her blue eyes. Glancing around, she spots her brother, Ace's, bed area. It's already clean, since Ace is a summer camper. Ace's area is filled with pictures of the forest, while her area just had a Rupert Grint poster hanging on the wall. Satisfied, she goes out to wait and tell her summer cabin mate about them being named co-counselors.

In the Zeus cabin

Rain Glow was in her cabin, tidying up her part of the cabin. It didn't take that long, because all she had in her cabin was her clothes and a few pictures of her family. Her blond hair reached her shoulders and her blue eyes, apparent in most children of Zeus, shone dimly.

Casey Jones was cleaning his part of the cabin, but he was a summer camper, so it wasn't that much. His father was Jupiter, the Roman aspect of Zeus, so he stayed in the Zeus cabin when he visited the camp. His dark brown hair was spiked in the front and his brown eyes looked on. He was recently named head counselor, along with Nekiru. Although they weren't all-year campers, they were the oldest in the cabin.

Annabel Klatil was in her part of the cabin, making sure every part was nice and neat. The picture of her and her father, Zeus, was on her nightstand. Her brown-blond hair was long and cut emo-style. It hung in her face and hid her hazel eyes. When she was done, she said hi to her cabin mates.

Nekiru was in his cabin, cleaning up his area. It was rather plain, since he only stayed at camp while on school vacation. No one really knew what he was like, since he was mysterious. His black hair was mid length, reaching his ears, but his eyes were the most noticeable. One was scarlet red and the other was sky blue.


	2. Chapter One, Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO.

A/N: Since I have so many characters, I had break the first chapter into parts.

In the Hermes cabin

Travis Mitchell glances around his cabin, hoping that the other head counselors won't come until later. Being in the Hermes cabin had some drawbacks, such as having to house all of the unclaimed demi-gods, just because their dad was the God of travelers. Grabbing some tacks and tape, he re-hangs his drawings and some of the things he has written over the years. His shaggy brown hair hung slightly into his green eyes.

Across the cabin, Lance Knightwalker was finishing cleaning around his bunk. He gathered all of his pranking materials and put them in his chest that sat at the end of his bed. The Hermes kids knew cleaning was useless, but still did it when necessary, such as the beginning and end of summer. In a few days, the cabin would be trashed again. His spiky blond hair and emerald green eyes were enhanced by the upturned, mischievous-looking features that all Hermes children had.

Noah Ellis was cleaning his space in the cabin, humming a song that was stuck in his head. It was _Stereo Heart_ by Gym Class Heroes, featuring Adam Levine. Alaine Sawyer had been singing it in her cabin one day when he walked by, and since then, it had been in his head. Sighing, he resumed cleaning his space. His curly dark brown hair just reached the tips of his ears, which was how he normally liked it and his bright green eyes were gleaming as usual. When his hair was short, it annoyed him. He grew it out a little and found this length to be just right. Any longer and it got in the way when he was running and playing hockey. His hockey coaches didn't like the fact that he ran, but there was nothing they could do about it. He knew the risks of running and hockey, that players that run and play generally have weaker knees and are more prone to injury, but that didn't stop him. He knew his limits and always took precautions. As he gathered all the junk from under his bed, he couldn't help but wonder why his cabin even bothered to clean in the first place. It always got trashed as soon as all the unclaimed campers came in. He had gone to the Apollo cabin once, looking for Alaine, because she had borrowed one of his pranking books. Boy, did their cabin give his a run for their money.

As Travis, Noah, and Lance were cleaning their parts of the cabin, seeing as they were the only all-year people in the cabin, Michael Rose showed up. His buzz cut black hair and blue eyes were still the same, but he had grown a few inches, making him 5'6" now. He walked over to his part of the cabin and started putting his stuff away, but not before saying hello to his half-brothers.

"Any new campers?" Mike asks his brothers, as he hangs up some of his posters of runners.

"Not yet, Flash," Travis told him. Mike was also known as Flash because he was a skilled runner.

In the Ares Cabin

Varsha Myst was getting her cabin ready, since her head counselor would be there soon. After smoothing out her red and gray blanket, she grabs her gold sword and heads out to the fighting arena, leaving her half-sister Ezra Tera to clean her part of the cabin by herself. They didn't talk much to each other, only the occasional friendly greeting.

Ezra pulls her green comforter up and places her pillows on top. Grabbing all of her stuff, she places it on her table. Finishing up, she smoothes down her scarlet red hair and sits down on one of the chairs in the cabin.

Andre Johnson arrived and went straight to his part of the Ares cabin. It didn't have much, since he was only a summer camper. The only thing decorating it was a picture of his sister, Hope. His short, curly black hair was neatly combed and his brown eyes were looking over the cabin, trying to see if there was anyone new. He wasn't like most of the Ares cabin, since he opposed violence and didn't like to engage in it, only doing so while training, in camp, or in battle.

In the Nike cabin

Katie Knapp was cleaning her cabin, which was easy since she was the only one in her cabin so far. That also meant she was head counselor in her cabin. Apparently, Nike hadn't been very busy, or her kids were younger than Katie and hadn't found out about Camp Half Blood yet. Katie, whose real name was Kathryn, finished spreading out her green bedspread. She found some nails and hung up all of her first place medals from all of the competitions she had won. After she was done hanging up her medals, she went outside to wait for it to be dinner.

In the Hades cabin

Zoe Hutton, known as Corpse Breath around camp, was sitting in the darkest part of the cabin, which wasn't saying much since the whole cabin was pretty much dark all the time. Her black bed spread was smoothed out on her bottom bunk, and her black trunk was closed and pushed to the end of her bed. Her name was visible due to her writing it in glow-in-the-dark paint her first year at camp. As she walks around her part of the cabin, her shaggy black hair hangs in her face. She was the counselor of the cabin, since she was older than Aetha, who went by Ae or Cami, by one year.

Across the cabin, Aetha Camille May was hanging up posters of her favorite bands. Her black, white, and blue comforter was spread out over her bed. Her normally cluttered dresser and night stand were neatly organized, all of her video games stacked into piles. When she's done hanging up her poster, she shakes out her short, choppy black hair, stretches out her back, and continues to clean the rest of her cabin.

In the Prometheus cabin

Maddy Ariston sat in her cabin, looking around. Since she was the only one in her cabin, it was relatively clean all year. She was also named counselor of the Prometheus cabin. Inside the marble building, torches lit it. Instead of ceiling lights, there were balls of fire lighting up the inside, as well as the torches.

Right when you walked inside, the first thing you noticed was the statue of Prometheus chained to a rock. To the right were the bunks, and to the left were bookshelves full of scrolls. By the bunks, there was a SMART board and a TV. In the back, a fountain of fire burned. Armor and weapons hung on the walls.

In the Hephaestus cabin

Aiden Heath sat in her cabin, tinkering around with some scrap metal. All of the bunks were closed up into the walls, so that the work benches were all out, ready to be messed around with. Since Aiden was a camper all year, she was the only one there. The rest of her cabin would be arriving soon, but for now, she was fine with the silence. It wasn't like anyone in the Hephaestus cabin were big talkers, like the Aphrodite cabin, but it would've been nice for her to have someone to talk to. She was recently named co-head counselor, along with Samantha Gray, since they were both 15. Her black hair that reached her waist, waved in the wind, generated by the gentle breeze coming from the windows. Everything in her part of the cabin was neat and orderly. She didn't fit the part of a Hephaestus kid, being small and delicate, but she held her own while in battle.

In Aaron Crafter's part of the cabin, all of his inventions were lined up, nice and neat. He was a summer camper, so his part had been clean since the end of the summer last year.

Griffin Nanik, called by Fin by his friends, had just arrived at camp. He walked into his cabin and over to where his bed was. Since he was in the Hephaestus cabin, his bed folded up into the wall, along with his two white side tables. The walls were a light gray-blue and had a white design on them. A blue swivel chair sat in front of the TV, along with the gaming systems. A secret combination opened a rather large closet.

"Hey Aiden."

"Hey Fin." And that was it for the conversation. Fin wasn't much of a talker, so he turned back to playing video games for a bit, before going to hang out with Kostos for a little bit before dinner. His shaggy black hair, with its blue, white, red, and green streaks, hung in his face as he played his video games.

Samantha Grey walked into the Hephaestus cabin and right over to where her part of the cabin was. Her elbow length brown hair swung as she walked and her dark blue eyes shone with determination. Once she reached her part of the cabin, she started hanging up her posters of skillet bands. When she was done, she turned to her cabin mates and said a quiet hello.

In the Moros cabin

Kostos was in his cabin, making sure his part of the cabin was alright to pass inspection. His built-in bed was tucked away and the lights were dimmed, making the black and red walls even darker and his white skin look like it was glowing. The black swivel chair was surrounded by the gaming system and games. The gray tables stood on either side of where the bed would drop down.

After he was sure he would pass inspection, he decided to play games until his best friend Griffin was here. He lived with him during the summer and winter breaks.

In the Dionysus cabin

Jacob Par sat in his cabin, alone, since his half brothers had left for the summer, deciding not to go that year. His unruly black hair hung to his ears and practically covered his purple eyes. He lived there year round, since his father had to. The cabin stayed messy most of the year, only being clean on the first and last day of summer. His always messy, unmade bed was for once made, and his mini fridge full of drinks stayed under it. The only thing that decorated the cabin was a poster of Justin Bieber with some rather inappropriate drawings on him. No one liked to visit his cabin and he preferred it that way.


	3. Chapter One, Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO.

A/N: Here's the last part of chapter 1. Please let me know if I forgot your character. Anyone who submitted a Hunter, your character will come in later, I promise.

In the Artemis cabin

Dawn was tidying up her cabin, which wasn't much, since she was the only one who stayed year round in Cabin 8. She loved when her mom's hunters came to visit the camp. They always won Capture the Flag. Her naturally straight silver hair was down and she stayed barefoot most of the time. Since she is a child of Artemis, she tended to hate the Apollo cabin and thought most of the boys there were players, just like her uncle.

The cabin is silver, glowing at night, just like the Apollo cabin glows gold. On the inside, silver bunk beds make up most of the cabin, with Dawn having the only trunk in there. At night, the ceiling glowed with constellations.

The Hunters would be arriving tomorrow, in order to join in when they played Capture the Flag. It was a game they all rather enjoyed.

In the Athena cabin

"Jack, we need to finish cleaning. We're almost done," Grace Carson tells the only other person in her cabin, Jack Orcot. He finishes making his bed, and then shakes out his blond hair.

"Why is it so hot in here? Can't we open a few windows?" Jack asks as he wipes some sweat out of the signature gray eyes that all the children of Athena have.

Grace and Jack walk over to the wall where all of the desks and computers are. After unlocking some of the windows, they open them.

"So, Grace, how does it feel being head counselor?" Jack asks.

"Alright. At least there are only two of us in here," she tells him. "I'd hate to be the Hermes counselor, since they have to deal with all the unclaimed campers, along with their own cabin."

"That's true," he says to her. "Well, are we done? I'd like to go hang out with Violet and Mark before dinner."

"Yeah, we're done. You can go. Thanks," Grace tells him as he's leaving.

In the Apollo cabin

"Hurry up guys! The other counselors will be here soon. You know they check every cabin before the new and summer campers arrive," Marie-Anne Lancelot told the rest of her cabin. Since it was summer, the heat in the cabins was sweltering. Marie was the newly appointed head counselor of the Apollo cabin. She finished making her bed, smoothing out her green bed spread. After she was done with that, she quickly piled all of the music sheets and stacked them on her night stand. She carefully sat her flute and guitar in their respective stands that were at the end of her bed. Her long, wavy brown hair was loose, swaying as she walked throughout the cabin and her emerald green eyes were glancing all over the cabin.

"Relax Marie, we have plenty of time," Alaine Sawyer assures her counselor. Alaine quickly pulls her light brown hair into a ponytail. She pulls her purple, blue, and green comforter up and stacks all of her pillows on top. Grabbing her Boston Bruins teddy bear, she places him on her bed as well. She grabs all of her music sheets and places them on her desk, along with her digital camera.

"Really, Alaine. You need to grow up. You do realize that there's only an hour and a half left until dinner," Kyra tells her twin sister. Her golden blond hair is perfect as usual and her honey colored eyes are highlighted with eye shadow. She grabs her pink and turquoise flower bed spread and flattens it out across her bed. After she finishes that, she hangs some more of her posters, most of which are of boys that she likes.

"Kyra, was I talking to you?" Alaine asks her, as she cleans all of the junk food wrappers from underneath her bed. "You know, for being kids of the God of medicine, we sure do eat a lot of junk food." After she throws all the trash in her arms away, she goes back over to where her bed is. She grabs some tape and puts up some posters of Tyler Seguin, Jed Lowrie, Shaun White, Hope Solo, Kelli Smith, Jeff Skinner, Scotty Lago, and Hannah Teter. Rolling her gold-rimmed bright blue eyes, she goes back to cleaning around her bed.

"Alaine, do you really have to be so mean to Kyra? I mean, she is your twin and all," Violet Hampshire asks as she spreads her black and neon green striped comforter. Finishing, she pulls her blond hair into a ponytail, leaving her blond and blue bangs showing.

"Are you saying you haven't been mean to your brother at all? Not even when he gets on your nerves?" Alaine asks her.

"No, we've been together since we were little. I'd do anything for Mark."

"Aww…thanks Vi," Mark tells his twin sister. Finishing making his bed, he places his pictures on the nightstand then walks over to his sister and gives her a hug. His blond hair, the same color as his sister's hung around his shoulders. The blue eyes that most children of Apollo shared, were apparent in Mark and Violet.

"Really, Mark? Digging the Justin Bieber look, by the way," Alaine tells him.

"Is it that hard to believe that siblings like each other. I mean, it's not like all twins are polar opposites, just because you and Kyra are."

"Can we please stop talking about sibling love and finish cleaning up the cabin?" Marie asks her feuding cabin.

"Fine," Alaine tells her head counselor. "Since my area is clean, I'm going to go practice some archery." Alaine leaves the cabin, but not before slapping her twin on the back of the head.

"Just you wait. I'll get you some day," Kyra tells her sister as she walks out the door.

"I'm going to go meet Jack. Want to come, Mark?" Violet asks.

"Sure," he says and they both leave, leaving Marie to herself in the cabin.

While everyone was doing their own thing, Matthias Harrison arrived at his cabin. He was a summer camper.

"Hey, Marie. What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Matt."

"Where is everyone?" he asks as he shakes his shaggy blond hair, cut like Justin Bieber's.

"You didn't see them?"

"No."

"Oh, well, Alaine started fighting with Kyra, as usual. She walked out, Kyra shortly after. And Violet and Mark are hanging out with Jack."

"Ah. Normal as usual, then."

"Yup, and look out. Alaine will tease you on that Justin Bieber hair," she says as he heads to his bed and puts his clothes away. He didn't have much to bring, so it was relatively clean at the beginning and end.


	4. Kids in Cabins

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO.

A/N: Here's the list of characters in the story. If I forgot you, please tell me. The names in bold are the cabin head counselors. I picked them based on age.

Another A/N: If anyone has ideas for the title of the story or quests, tell me. I appreciate it. Also, if you want a pet, you can. Nothing extreme though.

**Kids in Cabins**

Aphrodite: Lanie Davis (AY) (15), Leila Marigold (AY) (15), **Alice Cuore** (AY) (16), Isabelle Violet (AY) (16), Danielle Parker (Summer) (14), Isabella Smith (AY) (14)

Apollo: **Marie-Anne Lancelot** (AY)(15), Alaine Sawyer (AY) (14), Kyra Sawyer (AY) (14), Violet Hampshire (AY) (13), Mark Hampshire (AY) (13), Matthias Harrison (SC) (14)

Ares: Varsha Myst (AY) (15), Ezra Tera (AY) (?), **Andre Johnson** (SC) (19)

Artemis: **Mary Brown** (20, looks 13), Zinea Reed (26, looks 15), Celeste Parks (24, looks 15), Lea Dawnson (16), Sophia Greene (11), Agatha Mezzanote (16), Nicole Venchach (10), Acacia Kastrinos (16), **Dawn** (AY) (11) (actual daughter), **Ana** (AY) (16) (actual daughter)

Athena: Jack Orcot (AY) (13), **Grace Helen Carson** (AY) (15)

Demeter: **Ace Ivyson** (SC) (15), **Calliope Hannah Rose** (AY) (15),

Dionysus: **Jacob Par** (AY) (15)

Hades: Aetha Camille May (AY, not holidays) (14), **Zoe Hutton** (AY) (15),

Hephaestus: Griffin Nanik (SC) (13), Aaron Crafter (SC) (14), **Aiden Heath** (AY) (15), **Samantha Grey** (SC) (15),

Hermes: Lance Knightwalker (AY) (15), **Travis Mitchell** (AY) (16), Michael Rose (SC) (16), Noah Ellis (AY) (15)

Moros: **Kostas Linen** (AY) (13)

Nike: **Kathryn Knapp** (AY) (14)

Poseidon: **Jakob Ross **(AY) (15), Mayra Deleon (AY) (15),

Prometheus: **Maddy Ariston** (AY) (14)

Zeus/Jupiter: Rain Glow (AY) (13), **Nekiru** (Vacation) (17), **Casey Jones** (SC) (16), Annabel Klatil (AY) (12)


	5. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: The Hunter Arrive**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO. All characters belong to their creators.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short. I promise next chapter will be longer. This one is just introducing the Hunters. Hope I did it good. And I really do promise next chapter will be longer. I have an idea of what I want to include in it. Here's a hint: a claiming, capture the flag, and a quest.

As all the campers were catching up with each other, the Hunters of Artemis were about to arrive at camp. The Hunters were heading up the hill, lead by their Lieutenant, Mary Brown. Mary is 20, but looks 13. Her straight black hair has purple highlights and reaches her waist and she has midnight blue eyes. She became a hunter because she wanted to travel the world. Following Mary is Zinea Reed and Celeste Parks. Zinea is 26, but looks 15, and Celeste is 24 and also looks 15. Zinea has shoulder length light brown hair with blond highlights and gray eyes, due to her being a daughter of Athena. She became a Hunter after she ran away from her abusive father. Her mother spoke to her in a dream and told her to run away and find Artemis. Celeste has straight, layered auburn red hair with black streaks that goes down to her elbows and dark, chocolate brown eyes. She became a hunter after they found her in an alley. She was sad, alone, and didn't know anybody, so Artemis let her join the Hunt. She hates boys and the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins, just like most of the Hunters.

Lagging behind them were the rest of the Hunters. Lea Dawson, Acacia Kastrinos, and Agatha Mezzanote were the older ones and following them were the youngest of the Hunters, Sophia Greene and Nicole Venchach. Also with them was Ana. Lea, Acacia, and Agatha are all 16. Lea has light caramel-colored hair cut choppily that just reaches her shoulders and ice blue eyes, due to her being a daughter of Khione. She joined the Hunters because she was sick of being at camp all year. She still struggles with the no boys rule, though. Acacia has layered blond hair that has black and blue highlights and black eyes, due to her being a daughter of Erebus. She also has her eyebrow pierced and has a wolf tattoo on her left wrist. She became a Hunter after she ran away from home. She got into a fight with a monster and was losing when Artemis came and helped her. Agatha has chestnut colored hair that reaches her shoulders and yellow-silver eyes, like the color of the moon. She pledged to Artemis one say when she saw Artemis by a river. Agatha was upset and when she saw Artemis, she immeadiately pledged. She was upset because she had caught her boyfriend, Edward, cheating on her. She still doesn't like men with black hair and blue eyes because they remind her of 'him'. Sophia is 11 and has long chocolate brown hair with blond and blue highlights and sapphire blue eyes. She became a Hunter to prove herself. She is one of the newer Hunters. No one knows about her history because if they ask, they either get glared at or a bruised nose. Nicole is 10 and has long brown hair and green eyes. Her mother is Aphrodite. She pledged herself to Artemis when she was 6. She was being beaten by her father and the Hunters saved her one day when she was attacked in the woods at camp. She doesn't like being a daughter of Aphrodite because of the way they gush over boys all the time. Ana isn't technically a Hunter, but Artemis allows her to travel with them. She likes travelling with them, but really just wants to stay at camp. Ana is 16 and has long, straight naturally silver hair that she sometimes keeps in a braid and dark brown eyes that have silver specks in them. She lived on Olympus for a while, and also with Dawn and in an orphanage. She discovered the Hunters one day when she was attacked in the woods. The Hunters came and helped her. They offered her to join, but she declined.

Once all the Hunters were inside the camp, they went to Cabin 8 to get set up. They would be staying there for a few days. After a few hours, the conch shell blew, signaling that it was time for dinner.

After all the campers had gotten their dinners (and offered some sacrifices for the Gods), they all sat down at their tables. The rules during dinner were that you had to sit with your own table. Moving around from table to table could get you into some serious trouble (not to mention kitchen duty for a month). Chiron clopped one of his hooves on the ground, getting the campers attention.

"Hello campers and welcome back. I have a few announcements. As you can see, Mr. D is not here. He is taking care of some…erm…business up on Olympus. We do not have any idea when he will be back, so I will take on his responsibilities until we can find a suitable replacement. Second, we have updated some of the archery targets. Please take good care of them and not wear them out."

"Why did he look at our table when he said that?" Alaine Sawyer whispered to her twin, Kyra.

"Because, our cabin is the one that wears them out the most," Kyra tells her. "Now be quiet. I want to hear what else he says."

"Last, please welcome the Hunters of Artemis. They will be joining us for our first official game of Capture the Flag. The game will be in 2 days. Hunters, since we have more campers than you, you may choose a few cabins to be on your team, if you wish. Please tell me by tomorrow. That's all for announcements. Enjoy!"

As all the campers are eating and chatting to one another, the Hunters, as well as Dawn, are deciding who to ask to join their team for Capture the Flag.

"I say we ask Katie, from the Nike cabin. She's a natural competitor and is guaranteed to help us win," Mary says.

"We should also ask the Prometheus cabin. Maddy may be rude, but she's a good fighter," Lea adds.

"I know I may be stretching it, but I think we should also ask the Demeter cabin. Ace may be a boy, but I think they could help us. They have powers over nature," Acacia says.

"No way! We can't have boys. We can win this without them. We need to show them that girls are better than boys," Zinea pipes in.

"Alright, we'll vote on it. All in favor of asking the Demeter cabin?" Mary asks. Mary raises her hand, as well as Acacia, Celeste, Ana, Sophia, and Lea. "Those who say no?" Zinea, Nicole, Dawn, and Agatha all raise their hands.

"Well, looks like we're asking the Demeter cabin to join our team. I'll tell Chiron in the morning. Let's start planning a strategy," Mary says as the Hunters all rise from their table and head to their cabin until it the campfire and sing along.


	6. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: Capture the Flag**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO. The only characters I own are Alaine, Kyra, and Noah.**

A few days later and it was officially the day that Capture the Flag began. Since the game was played in the afternoon, all the cabins were getting their armor and weapons ready. The Red team was the Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Hades, Hermes, Moros, Poseidon, and the Zeus/Jupiter cabins. The Blue team was the Hunters, along with the Demeter, Nike, and Prometheus cabins. The Red team had a few disadvantages because the Aphrodite cabin mostly just looked at themselves in the lake. Some of them were good fighters, like Lanie but others, like Isabella, not so much. The Dionysus cabin wouldn't be any help at all. Jacob didn't like doing anything except partying.

Since the capture the flag game would be in the afternoon, the cabins needed to do their morning activities. That meant archery, ancient Greek, sword fighting, or forging weapons.

Finally, it was time for Capture the Flag. All the cabins headed to where they kept the armor. Some of the campers had their own armor in their cabins, but most had to find some. The Hephaestus and Athena cabins were great at doing that. Finally, all the campers were fitted with their armor and weapons. Chiron blew the conch shell and the cabins were off.

In the woods, the Athena cabin had set up a small command central. They had sent the best archers to hide on the ground and in the trees, while the people good at defense were set up all throughout the forest. The rest of the red team was sent out to find the blue teams flag.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, the blue team was sending out campers to be on defense. They had decided that Katie, along with Callie, Zinea, Nicole, Dawn, and Agatha would be on offense, searching for the flag. The people on defense were Ace, Mary, Acacia, Celeste, Ana, Sophia, and Lea.

Aetha, Alaine, Noah, Jack, Aiden, Lanie, Jake, and Casey were sneaking up on the blue team. Alaine had her bow slung over her shoulder, not needing to use it yet. Aiden had her dagger in one hand and a shield in the other, while Jack and Noah had their swords and shields in front of them. Casey had his katana ready to use if anyone snuck up on him. Aiden's bronze knife was in her hand, ready to defend her friends, and Jake had his sword and shield in front of him. Lanie had her bow and arrows at the ready. Aetha's ninja swords were at the ready. About 40 feet in front of them, hidden in between some rocks, was the flag.

"This has got to be a trap," whispered Alaine. "There's no way it could be this easy."

"I know. Those Hunters seem like they know what they're doing. There's got to be a trap hidden somewhere," Noah agreed.

"Everyone just watch what they're doing. Look for anything out of the ordinary," Jack said.

"If it is a trap, the Hunters know how to camouflage. We wouldn't be able to see if anything was hidden or out of the ordinary," Lanie whispered to the group. Just as she said that, a net landed on top of Jack, Aiden, Jake, and Casey.

"Get this off of us!" screamed Aiden.

"Shut up!" Alaine whisper-screamed. "We're trying. Don't scream. You'll let them know we're here."

"Uh….I don't think we have to worry about that," Noah said.

"What do you mean," Alaine replied, as she motioned for Aetha to use her swords to cut the ropes on the nets.

"Well….look up." Alaine looked up and immeadiately gulped. Surrounding them was the defensive group for the Blue Team.

"Ha! We caught you," Sophia told the group.

"Stupid campers. Thinking you can outsmart us Hunters. You should know by now. Every time we come here and play capture the flag, we always win," Lea added.

"We could still get the flag. You didn't trap all of us," Lanie pointed out to them.

"True, but we have all of you. You and Alaine rely on bow and arrows. Those are only good for distance fighting. Granted we use bow and arrows too, but we are trained with other weapons as well. We are not limited," Acacia said. Before they could react, the Hunters, as well as Ace, had trapped Alaine, Lanie, and Noah with thin wires.

"Where did those come from?" Lanie questioned.

"They were hidden in the trees. They react when one of us activates them," Celeste replies. While the other Hunters were busy explaining their tricks, Ana was busy noticing Aetha trying to sneak towards their flag. Without anyone noticing her leaving, she quietly follows her.

Ana remains unnoticed by Aetha as she tiptoes through the forest towards the rocks where the blue flag is hidden. Within a couple of feet, Aetha grabs her ninja swords, ready to defend herself as she is bringing the flag back to her own side. She grabs the flag and starts the make her getaway. That's when Ana makes her first move. She holds onto her bracelet, says change, and the charm turns into her sword. Aetha hears the bracelet transform and looks over her shoulder. She sees Ana coming towards her with her sword raised. She raises her ninja swords and gets ready to spar with Ana.

With Ana's sword and Aetha's ninja swords both raised, they lunge at each other. Aetha blocks the first few jabs, but then Ana side steps her and presses the tip of her sword at her chest. Aetha backs up a couple steps, and uses one of her ninja swords to block Ana's moves, while using the other sword to try and stick Ana in the chest plate to knock her down. They keep going like this for a few minutes, then Ana suddenly remembers one of the moves the Hunters taught her. She uses her sword to block the attempts from Aetha while also moving them towards where some of the roots of the trees stick out. When she gets Aetha in front of one of those roots, she quickly jabs at her, causing her to stumble back and trip on the roots.

With a smack, Aetha lands on her back and before she can get up, Ana has her sword pressed up against her chest.

"I guess I win this fight," she says, while some of the Hunters and other campers run over to her, along with Chiron.

"It seems that the blue team has won again," Chiron declares.

Before anyone had the chance to leave, a bright shimmering light filled the forest. It was Ana's mother claiming her. A collective gasp was all that could be heard in the forest.

**A/N:** **Sorry about the fight between Ana and Aetha. But you'll see why it happened next chapter. I don't know how to write fight scenes, but I did the best I could. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and next chapter will be exciting! Keep reading the story to find out. Oh, and have some pets. Just make them reasonable please.**


	7. Question

Anyone know how to write a quest? I have one, I just don't know how to word it. PM with ideas please. I can PM the quest idea.


	8. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4: Claiming and A Quest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**A/N: Sorry if the Gods seem OOC. I don't really know how to write them.  
><strong>

After everyone had gotten their breath back, they just stared in shock. Floating above Ana's head in a swirling silver light was an image of a crescent moon, also changing into a bow or a deer. The first one to speak was Chiron.

"All hail Ana, daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, moon, and maiden girls." No one cheered at first, too shocked that Artemis had another daughter. It was a shock when she had claimed Dawn as her daughter, and now she had two. Among all the commotion, Daniella Parker, had just arrived. She was a summer camper, a daughter of Aphrodite, and a COMPLETE snob. Everyone called her Little Miss Perfect behind her back, but she didn't care. The only ones who didn't call her that were Isabella and her two wanna-be's, Lexi and Tori. They called her Danni. She knew when they played capture the flag, so she had planned to arrive after the game had ended. Danni has curly chocolate brown hair with magenta and purple streaks that reaches her waist. Her eyes are a bright green. But she wears A LOT of makeup, but not like it's painted on.

As all the commotion of Ana's claiming began to wear down, the game was over. The Blue Team had won, of course. While Ana and Aetha were fighting, the offensive team had gone and gotten the red flag. The game had ended and all the campers were now going back to their normal activities. While that was going on, Ana was moving into the Artemis cabin. Dawn was excited that she finally had a cabin mate and a sister. She and Ana had spent some time together, both at Olympus and in New York. Ana's part of the cabin had pictures of her and Dawn from when they spent time together before they got separated the second time. She also had drawings. Her bed had brown, silver, and green sheets. Her pillow had a picture of a wolf on it. Her two pet wolves, Rolf and Vilks traveled everywhere with her, along with her pet falcon named Mamoru. Now, her pets finally had a place where they could roam where ever they want without her getting in trouble.

While all the campers were busy, Chiron was busy trying to contact the Gods on Olympus. He tossed a golden drachma into the mist and was connected to Mount Olympus in the Throne Room. He didn't expect what he saw.

On Mount Olympus

"Will you all just stop arguing?" Hera yelled, but no one was listening. Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus were all yelling and arguing with each other.

"I bet it was one of your children," Artemis yelled at her twin brother. "Just because you're the sun god doesn't mean you have to have your children hate me."

"Don't blame my kids. It's not their fault that daytime is WAY better than night," Apollo yelled back.

"Well it is true," Hades butted in. "Night is better than the daytime."

"Stay out of it Hades," Apollo replied. "I bet one of your kids took my sun chariot."

"Show some respect," Hades yelled to him. "I am your Uncle."

"Hades, be reasonable," Zeus told his brother calmly. Hades turned towards Zeus with a scowl.

"I bet it was one of your children that took my helm," he accused.

"My children would do no such thing," Zeus said, offended at the accusation. At the other side of the throne room, Poseidon and Athena were too busy arguing with each other to notice anything else.

"Tell your children to return my trident," Poseidon said to Athena.

"Don't blame me for this. Ever since I got named the patron Goddess of Athens, you've been mad at me. Get over it!" Athena replied.

"Not until your children return what is mine."

"If I remember correctly, last time it got stolen, it was by a son of Hermes. Why don't you blame him?"

"That wouldn't happen twice in a row. I know it was you."

"If I may have a say, my winged sandals are missing too," Hermes told both of them. "But I do blame my own child. I am the God of thieves."

"So you blame your own child?" Athena asked him.

"Yes, but I don't think that they stole Poseidon's trident."

"See, it must have been you then," Poseidon blamed.

Back at camp

The iris message dissolved and Chiron looked grim. He was going to have to send campers on a quest to retrieve the missing items of the Gods before they annihilated each other. From what he could gather from that message, he was going to have to send a child of Hermes, Apollo, Hades, Athena, and Zeus on this quest. He decided to hold a head counselor's meeting to discuss what was going on. He would then send someone from one of the chosen cabins up to consult the oracle. Afterwards, they would choose who would go on this quest. Chiron went to the Zeus/Jupiter cabin and told Casey and Nekiru to spread the word about the meeting. They went around camp to find the counselors. One by one, they all headed up to the Big House. Chiron greeted them all at the door. Once everyone was there, he closed the door and motioned for them to sit around the ping-pong table that had become the unofficial meeting place.

"Thank you for all coming," Chiron said to them. "I know you are all busy training, but I have some important news for you. It seems that some of the items of the Gods have gone missing and they are now busy arguing with each other."

"Is that why dad isn't here?" asked Jacob.

"Yes. He was recalled to Olympus when they first noticed the items were missing. Until they are found, the Olympians whose items are missing are refusing to do anything but blame one another."

"What's this have to do with us? Samantha asked.

"Well, they're blaming the children. Since I know which children of which Gods are being blamed, I have decided to send them on a quest to find the missing items. But first, one you from a selected cabin must consult the Oracle."

"Well, who are you choosing?" they all asked.

"I have decided to send Zoe Hutton to go consult the Oracle. The rest of you may go, whilst she goes to the Oracle. Be back in half an hour." Zoe gets up from the table and heads to the cave, while the other counselors go back to where their cabins are.

At the Oracle's cave

Reaching the entrance to the Oracle's cave, Zoe hesitated a bit. She had never been on a quest before and had never seen the Oracle. She knew that it used to be this really creepy mummy-lady, but then after the war between the Gods and the Titans, this girl name Rachel took over. Stepping closer, she pulled aside some of the purple curtain. Behind it, sitting in a recliner, was that Rachel girl, doodling in a sketch book that sat on her lap. She seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance of Zoe in her cave hangout.

"Excuse me, Oracle?"

"Please, call me Rachel."

"Okay, Rachel. I have been sent by Chiron. He told me to come and see you."

"Ahh…something must be up. He never sends people up here anymore."

"Umm…I guess so," Zoe said. "How does this whole prophecy thing work?"

"Well, I am blessed with the gift of the Oracle of Delphi. Lord Apollo granted it to me. I can tell when a big thing is about to happen."

"Alright," Zoe said. Before she could do anything else, Rachel's eyes began to glow green and mist poured out of her mouth. Then, in a raspy whisper, she spoke.

_Five demigods that are victims of lies  
>Will go on a quest on which one camper dies.<br>They will attempt to find the missing pieces  
>But the items seem so far out of each of their reaches.<br>Deities will pick sides and begin a great battle  
>Storms will touch the ground, making earth rattle.<br>The demigods must think of a plan  
>To stop the gods and save all of man.<em>

Zoe just stood there, unable to move. Rachel returned to her normal self and noticed Zoe staring at her.

"I just said a prophecy, didn't I?" Rachel asked Zoe. Zoe nodded, turned, and ran out the door and to the Big House to tell Chiron and the others what the prophecy was.

**Authors Note: Thank you to I-can't-be-Perfect-Sorry for the quest idea and to silverwolf316 for writing it into a prophecy. Without you two, I wouldn't have a quest. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Glad to say, the person who 'criticized' me, we have made up. Keep those nice reviews coming.**


	9. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop is broken and that is where the story is. But I'm trying to get it fixed. Just bear with me until I can get it working again. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
